Je me nomme Thane Krios
by KarouF300
Summary: Suivez les péripéties de Thane Krios. De sa naissance à sa rencontre avec Shepard. De son premier assassinat à son vrai amour. Venez et vivez ses déceptions, ses joies... ses mémoires.


**Je me nomme Thane Krios**

o

o**  
**

**Pour ce chapitre**

**Disclaimer **-- L'idée principale de Mass Effect ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Bioware.

**Rating** -- T : Sang, politique, psychologie... des gros mots et du sexe pour un peu plus tard.

**Personnages connus **-- Thane Krios : L'assassin. -- Feron : L'informateur.

**Nouveaux personnages --** Zinovia Krio : La mère. -- Bibo Krios : Le père. -- Mademoiselle Helios : La femme-tabac

* * *

_Feron est un personnage connu? Bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de lui... ::_

Feron est un informateur professionnel qui travail pour différentes factions. Il échange de l'information contre de l'argent et penche habituellement pour les vendre au plus offrant. Suite au massacre du Normandy et à la mort du commandant, il prête main-forte à Liara pour retrouver le corps de Shepard. Malheureusement, cette action ne fait qu'empirer sa situation face au plus puissant de ses employeurs : le Shadow Broker. Feron est intelligent, possède de nombreux amis et contactes, mais ne sait aucunement se battre. C'est un bien drôle de personnage.

_Ah, donc c'est lui Feron? Dans ce cas, où as-tu déniché toute cette information?::_

1- Tu peux acheter ou lire quatre bandes dessinées sur le site officiel de Mass effect. L'histoire explique ce qui s'est passé dans l'univers suite à la disparition de Shepard. Les personnages principaux de cette BD sont Liara et Feron. Liara incarne le portrait d'une femme obsessive, impulsive et sexy, et Feron, en tant que drell gaffeur, mystérieux et amusant.

2- _mass effect wiki_ est aussi un bon endroit pour trouver des références.

_Génial! __Je devrais peut-être lire cette bande dessinée! ::_

Yep! Si tu es un fan de Mass effect, peut-être que tu devrais lire cette BD!

O

O

O

O

**Chapitre 1**

_Le dôme des langues sales_

O

O

O

O

Enseveli sous un torrent de pluie depuis plusieurs jours, le dôme de la ville semblait empreint d'une sombre lourdeur. Cette cage de verre avait été construite par les hanars, jadis, pour permettre aux drells de prendre l'air sans être incommodé par l'humidité accablante de Kahje. Les hanars et les drells avaient uni leurs forces depuis déjà plus de deux centenaires. Cela n'empêchait pas les conflits diplomatiques d'avoir lieu sur cette énorme planète. La plus part des qurelles étaient réglées à l'amiable; pas tous, partout ailleurs, il y avait différentes écoles de pensée, donnant naissance à des guerres de pouvoir et de religion.

Alors que les travailleurs, les citoyens et les enfants se croyaient à l'abri de tous mauvais sorts dans leur dôme, une explosion d'une bleutée aveuglante secoua le sol. Des hurlements de peur et de douleur emplirent l'atmosphère humide d'une musique macabre. Une armée de cinq soldats drells bien entraînés tua tous les habitants qui se tenaient malencontreusement sur leur chemin. Les larmes et le sang teignirent les dalles du pavé.

Le chef de la cité en feu observa, par sa fenêtre, le massacre avec mélancolie. L'hanar savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient venus pour lui régler son compte, mais, trop choqué par ce génocide, ne trouva pas la force de se cacher. Un homme se rua dans son bureau, haletant. Il ferma aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

"Monsieur, il vous faut sortir d'ici, et vite!"

"Pourquoi lutter pour sa vie, Krios. Tout ce qu'il a bâti, tous ceux qu'il a protégés sont morts. Il a... manqué à son devoir."

"Vous êtes le chef de ce pays! Nous comptons sur vous! Suivez-moi, je vais vous éclairer un chemin." largua-t-il en se prosternant.

Une autre explosion secoua la bâtisse. On entendit le cri de guerre d'un drell vaincoeur.

"C'est trop tard pour lui. Il se fait vieux. Il ne peut bouger aussi rapidement que vous. Sauvez votre vie, Krios. Ce sera son dernier ordre à parfaire."

"Cessez vos balivernes! Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber!"

L'hanar déposa un de ses tentacules sur son épaule. Une lumière bleutée bioluminescente brilla quelques secondes. Le drell comprit. Les poings de Krios se crispèrent si fermement qu'on entendit ses os craquer. Les intrus allaient entrer dans cette pièce d'une minute à l'autre. Il serra les dents et disparut par la fenêtre. L'hanar observa le carnage une dernière fois. Il allait sombrer en même temps que son peuple. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Cinq soldats entrèrent, prêts à accomplir leur destin. Calmement, le chef fit face aux assassins.

"Ils regardèrent le ciel avec passion. Priant pour les êtres chers perdus, pour les êtes qu'ils avaient tués. _Ne fermez pas les yeux sur la vérité des conséquences de la guerre_, dit le prophète d'Enkindlers. Et ils pleurèrent en silence, observant avec tristesse la montagne de corps sans vie."

Un coup de feu fit éclater la tête de celui qui priait. Puis, une voix d'androïde répondit.

"Mot de passe accepté. Autodestruction dans, 5... 4... 3..."

Les yeux des cinq hommes s'agrandirent de stupeur. Une explosion d'une grandeur colossale balaya sans pitié les buildings et fit éclater le verre du dôme. Krios regarda le nuage de poussière s'élever. La chaleur de l'explosion vint caresser son visage crispé. La pluie fouettait férocement ses épaules, comme pour le gronder. Il ferma les yeux et colla ses mains entre elles.

"... observant avec tristesse la montagne de corps sans vie. Et le dieu du ciel pleura, lavant les âmes de ceux qui avaient péri pour le bien de leur patrie..."

* * *

_**Un an plus tard**_

_Âge de Thane : 0 an_

Des cris emplirent la salle d'un bonheur inégalable. Alors qu'on nettoyait le bébé, la femme reprit son souffle. Le docteur laissa enfin le nouveau né entre les bras de sa mère et sortit. Le père remercia les esprits et rejoignit sa compagne.

"Regarde-le," dit Zinovia, "il est notre chair, notre sang. Il est notre garçon à nous. Je suis si heureuse, Bibo."

L'homme fixa son amour avec amusement. Elle avait toujours possédé ce mignon petit côté naïf. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Je suis quelque peu surpris; le bébé n'était-il pas censé être une petite fille?"

"Eh bien, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix de lui trouver un nouveau prénom. Je ne pense pas qu'il se contentera d'Ivonni." répondit-elle en ricanant doucement.

"Um... " fit pensivement le père. " Que penses-tu de Vartholomeos? Ou bien Doukas? Ou peut-être..."

"Thane?"

"Oui, Thane pourrait faire l'affaire..."

"Court. Facile à prononcer. Pas trop commun."

"D'accord." compléta-t-il d'un ton boudeur. "Thane Krios."

Le bébé Thane aspirait vivement le lait du sein de sa mère. Zinovia observait son enfant avec une lueur de fierté et de bonheur dans les yeux. Bibo se tenait devant les plus belles créatures de ce monde.

"Monsieur Krios, il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend." interpella la vieille servante.

L'homme soupira. Zinovia émit une grimace juvénile, mais ne se plaignit pas. Elle avait l'habitude de perdre son homme ici et là pour le bien de son travail.

"Veuillez commencer le nettoyage de la pièce d'accouchement, je vous pris." demanda-t-il poliment à la dame.

Une élégante femme était assise sur le sofa. Elle était renommée pour ses manières impolies et ses paroles crues. De ses doigts, Bibo tapotait nerveusement le tissu épais de son pantalon. Il trouva finalement le courage de s'avancer.

"Je ne vois pas l'utilité de votre visite, Mademoiselle Helios. Je vous aurais transmis l'information nécessaire dès que cela m'aurait été possible." expliqua-t-il agressivement.

D'un geste de la main, elle exigea qu'il prenne un siège. Mâchouillant du tabac comme un vieil homme, elle approcha son visage vers lui.

"Lorsque j'ai besoin d'informations, je les veux _maintenant_. Je t'écoute."

L'homme frotta ses tempes pour calmer sa mauvaise humeur.

"C'est un garçon. Nous l'avons nommé Thane. Il est en parfaite santé et la couleur de sa peau est d'un vert sombre... tout comme la votre."

"Aucun signe d'une malformation quelconque?"

"Un parfait petit bambin."

"Bien." ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement, crachant dans une petite bouteille qu'elle cachait sous son manteau. "C'est ça qu'on nous recherchons. J'attends beaucoup d'enfants en bonne santé de votre part, Krios. En attendant, passez une belle journée."

Elle se leva et disparut. La forte odeur du tabac était restée encrée dans le tissu humide du sofa. Bibo prit une grande respiration et retourna dans la chambre d'accouchement.

* * *

_**Quatre ans plus tard**_

_Âge de Thane : 4 ans_

"Je vous demanderais une minute d'attention sil-vous-plait. J'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau camarade. Vas-y, la parole est à toi."

Le petit drell regarda, un peu gêné, tous les enfants qui se tenaient à genou devant lui. Il lança un dernier coup d'oeil à sa mère avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

"Je... m'appelle Thane Krios."

"Bonjour Thane!" s'exclama le groupe.

Zinovia lui envoya la main avant de le laissant seul dans ce nouveau monde hostile. La maîtresse lui sourit et retourna changer des couches. Les enfants firent leur prière matinale avant de commencer leurs activités habituelles. Le garçon compta subtilement sur les doigts de ses mains. Il y avait dix plus cinq petits drells et huit petits hanars.

"Salut." dit gentiment une mignonne drell. "Moi c'est Akrivi."

"Eh, moi c'est Thane."

"Je sais, idiot. Tu viens de le dire devant tout le monde." fit-elle en ricanant. "Tu veux venir jouer avec nous? On joue à _devine quoi_."

Akrivi pointa un petit groupe de filles faisant du dessin.

"Bin... je..."

"Allez, il nous manque un joueur pour faire des équipes. Sil-te-plaiiiiit..."

Thane haussa les épaules. Après tout, il était bon en art... selon les goûts de sa mère. Le jeu perdura une éternité de dix minutes avant que le garçon ne se relève d'un bon.

"Moi j'dis qu'on devrait jouer à autre chose!"

"Comme quoi?"

Le garçon tenait les filles en haleine. Il gratta son menton et observa la pièce autour de lui. De son regard vif, il pista plusieurs objets.

"Je sais!"

Il se pencha et fit le tour de la pièce sous leurs regards intrigués en ramassant divers jouets et tissus. Il laissa tomber son butin devant lui.

"Et si on faisait une pièce de théâtre?" s'exprima-t-il fièrement. "Akrivi et moi, on est les élus des hanars. Fiers combattants de la justice! Vous trois, vous allez être les méchantes et les autres, les gentilles à sauver."

Le groupe resta muet quelques secondes. Puis, les filles se levèrent toutes, hanars comprises, et suivirent les directions du jeune Krios. La maîtresse, un bébé entre les mains, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le groupe de garçons, intéressés par toute cette pagaille, observèrent avec jalousie celles qui s'amusaient. À la fin de la journée, une pièce de théâtre, avec pour publique quelques gardiennes et jeunes garçons, fut jouée. C'était chaotique, mais tous semblaient s'être bien amusés.

La mère Krios apparut dans le cadrage de la porte. Thane sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et agrippa la grosse bedaine de la femme.

"Allo, Ivonni! " il releva aussitôt sa tête vers Zinovia, tout excité. "C'était super génial! On a fait une giiiiiiiiiiiiga pièce de théâtre. Akrivi et moi on était les combattants et..."

Alors que les semaines passaient, Thane devenait un tout autre type de garçon. Il évoluait à une vitesse impressionnante et s'était fait d'innombrables amis. Alors qu'il était bien trop concentré pour se rendre compte que sa mère était arrivée pour le ramener à la maison, la maîtresse en profita pour discuter avec elle.

"Madame Krios. Je dois avouer que votre fils est un vrai phénomène."

"C'est une bonne chose?" fit ironiquement Zinovia.

"Ha, ha, ha... la première fois que j'ai vu ce garçon, il était timide et peu confiant. À peine dix minutes plus tard, il était devenu le chef du groupe. Il... se développe à une telle vitesse."

"Ne m'en parlez pas... il commence déjà à parler de politique à la maison avec son père. Il grandit bien trop vite, ce petit bonhomme."

"Vous savez... ce... n'est pas son leadership qui m'a surpris le plus."

"Vraiment?"

"Lorsqu'il a fait cette pièce de théâtre pour la première fois, il a distribué lui-même tous les rôles. Aucune des fillettes n'a contesté ses choix. Comme s'il avait réussi, d'un seul regard, à savoir quelle était l'essence même de chacune d'entre elles. Comme s'il avait décelé leurs pensées et leurs goûts. Thane... est un incroyable observateur et possède une force spirituelle hors norme. Je suis certaine qu'il serait un excellent candidat pour les hanars en tant que combattant d'élite."

Le sourire de Zinovia disparut. Elle cacha rapidement son malaise en interpellant son enfant. Elle remercia la maîtresse et alla à la rencontre du garçon. Il sauta directement sur la grosse bedaine.

"Allo Ivonni!" il releva aussitôt sa tête. "Tu es là depuis longtemps, maman?"

"Pas trop, tu es prêt à y aller?"

"Ouais, une seconde."

Il fit demi-tour, donna un baiser sur la joue d'Akrivi et retourna sous la tutelle de sa mère.

"T'es vite en affaires toi. Déjà une petite amoureuse?"

"Mamaaannn! C'est pas mon amoureuse, ok?"

"Mais tu l'aimes bien si tu l'as embrassée, non?"

"Non! Bin... peut-être juste un peu."

"Tu sais que tu es mignon lorsque ta gorge rougit, toi!" lança-t-elle en se penchant pour lui donner des bizous.

"Non, pas devant tout le monde!"

* * *

Ce fut un matin, où Ivonni voulut sortir du ventre de sa mère. C'était un jour pluvieux comme tous les autres. Il y eut des complications. Zinovia avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ivonni… était morte. Plusieurs jours passèrent suite au drame. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis et s'était isolée dans une sombre pièce. Son mal de vivre la tourmentait. Ses mémoires, ses douleurs, elle les revivait sans cesse. Et son partenaire n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver le courage d'aller la sortir de sa torpeur. Le petit Thane trouvait l'ambiance lourde et triste. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il croyait que sa mère était un rayon de soleil éternel. Il s'était trompé. Même les rayons de soleil pouvaient s'éteindre quelques instants par un nuage passager. Il avait compris que la petite soeur qu'il attendait, était partie rejoindre les esprits. Que jamais, il n'allait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras comme sa maman le lui avait promis. Mais une chose était certaine, il sentait la présence de sa soeur qui l'observait et veillait sur lui. Peut-être que sa maman ne pouvait simplement pas ressentir sa présence parce qu'elle était trop triste.

"Papa."

L'homme déposa sa lecture et sourit à son garçon.

"Qu'y a-t-il mon petit bonhomme?"

"Est-ce que je peux avoir les ciseaux tranchants?"

"Oh, Thane, je ne crois pas que ta mère soit d'accord. Et papa est très occupé, je ne peux pas te surveiller maintenant."

"Je ferai trèeeees attention. Je le promets."

"C'est encore un bricolage que tu veux faire? Tes ciseaux à bout rond, c'est pas suffisant?"

L'enfant secoua sa tête et le père soupira.

"D'accord, mais tu fais ton bricolage ici sur la table."

Le petit bonhomme disparut rapidement dans sa chambre et revint aussitôt avec quelques jouets, de vieux vêtements et de la ficelle. L'homme fut intrigué, mais lui laissa tout de même les ciseaux sans poser de question. Les deux drells étaient si concentrés sur leur tâche respective que rien n'aurait pu les troubler. Puis, on entendit la paire de ciseaux tinter contre la table. Lorsque Bibo releva les yeux, son fils était déjà parti, laissant un fouillis de tissus déchirés derrière lui.

Thane poussa la porte de la pièce sombre où sa mère méditait. Timidement, comme s'il avait peur de la déranger, il repoussa les rideaux pour laisser des rayons de soleil, si rares sur cette planète, pénétrer les ténèbres. Il se plaça devant la pauvre femme, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

"Maman..."

Le silence lui répondit. Il se tortilla d'une jambe à l'autre avant d'insister.

"Maman. Tu sais, Ivonni, bien je crois qu'elle veille sur nous. Comme les esprits! Bin... je me suis dit que à cause de tes larmes tu pouvais pas le voir. Peut-être qu'avec des lunettes tu y verrais mieux, mais papa m'a dit qu'on pouvait pas voir les esprits des morts avec des lunettes, mais qu'ils pouvaient se _réincuarner_. Je suis pas trop sure de c'est quoi se _réincuarner_, mais..."

Zinovia regarda finalement son fils dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. Le soleil faisait rayonner le petit ange.

"... j'ai décidé de faire un bébé comme Ivonni. Comme ça, son esprit pourra aller dans cet endroit s'il se sent seul. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de lunette pour la voir."

Le garçon lui présenta une petite poupée qui était destinée à appartenir au nouveau né. Il avait découpé le tissu d'une vieille chemise jaune pour le lui enfiler comme une toge. Il lui avait coloré les yeux et lui avait fait un sourire. C'était un vraiment affreux bricolage, et pourtant, la femme prit l'objet dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Elle déposa une main chaleureuse derrière la nuque de son enfant.

"Je suis désolée, Thane... j'étais si triste que j'ai cessé de te sourire. Je... merci, de m'avoir prêté ta force."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es contente?"

"Oh oui. Et je le suis, car j'ai mis au monde le petit garçon le plus gentil de l'univers."

Thane lui dédia un sourire en guise de victoire. Zinovia renifla maladroitement.

"En passant, on ne dit pas_ réincuarner_, mais bien réincarner "

* * *

Un grand édifice trônait à la place de celui qui avait été détruit plusieurs années auparavant. Bibo s'étira langoureusement. Il était assis depuis plusieurs heures sur la même chaise. Il faisait partit de l'entourage immédiat du conseil présidentiel hanars. Avant de devenir le politicien connu qu'il était, il avait tenté de suivre les pas de son père dans le domaine de la sécurité. Il n'avait malheureusement pas l'étoffe d'un policier et avait échoué à plusieurs reprises les examens nécessaires. Bibo fit craquer son cou et descendit l'escalier de la cafétéria. Il salua d'une révérence un groupe d'hanars avant de se faire interpeller par un de ses amis. Le drell à la grosse bedaine trottina jusqu'à lui.

"Attention, Sirrus, tu pourrais perdre du ventre si tu fais trop d'exercice." lui sourit Bibo.

"Très marrant. Attends d'avoir mon âge, tu verras. Alors, comment se porte Zavinia?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Beaucoup mieux. Il faut dire qu'on a la chance d'avoir un petit Siha à la maison."

"Thane est un bon petit garçon. Mais… j'ai bien peur qu'en étant trop proche de sa mère, il ne développe ses idéaux à elle. Après tout, elle a fortement subis l'influence des asaris."

"C'est... un risque à prendre, j'imagine. Il est encore jeune. Ses copains s'occuperont de le remettre à l'ordre. "

"Peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Oh... je pense que je viens d'apercevoir la femme-tabac. Tu crois qu'elle est là pour toi, cette fois?"

Bibo passa une main moite sur son visage et prit une grande respiration.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller à sa rencontre avant de l'énerver davantage."

"Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué ce qu'elle te voulait, appart tes enfants."

"Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, Sirrus."

"C'est ça, prend moi pour un idiot. Elle a plus de dix mille cheminements d'enfants à suivre de près et, tout bonnement, elle trouve le temps de venir te voir en personne. Ça cache quelque chose. Et tu es au courant de ce quelque chose."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de te traiter d'idiot, mais tu te fais des idées."

Sirrus émit une grimace avant de balayer son ami de la main. Les hommes prirent chacun leur chemin. Bibo sentait son coeur rebondir dans sa poitrine.

"Mademoiselle Helios." prononça-t-il difficilement.

La femme fit signe à la réceptionniste de laisser tomber sa demande et se retourna vers le drell, affichant un de ses faux sourires de détraqué.

"Justement Krios, je vous _attendais_. Suivez moi, j'ai à vous parler... en privé."

L'homme hocha la tête, mais n'osa pas la relever. Sans un mot, il suivit l'odeur pestilentielle de la femme jusqu'à ce que tous deux sortent de l'édifice. Un chauffeur les attendait et leur ouvrit la portière. C'était une très grande voiture, parfaite pour le confort d'un hanar. Elle fit signe à Bibo d'entrer. Elle s'assit sur la banquette devant lui et cracha son morceau de tabac dans sa petite bouteille. Elle essuya de son doigt la coulisse noire qui avait sali son menton.

"Vous me semblez nerveux, Krios." dit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Écoutez... je n'ai pas voulu omettre de vous donner les informations. J'ai simplement eut beaucoup à faire et à penser. Et..."

"Je vous comprends mon cher Krios. Votre femme a perdu son enfant. Vous vous devez d'être le pilier qui la soutiendra moralement. Par la même occasion, votre travail s'est révélé plus demandant qu'à l'habitude. Je comprends très bien que tout cela ne vous ait pas laissé _une seule_ petite minute de répit."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser une seconde fois, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la femme, aucun son n'en sortit. Elle licha ses lèvres comme pour se calmer et s'exprimer de façon civile.

"Ne me prenez pas pour une innocente, Krios. Vous avez pris avantage de mon voyage à l'étranger pour étirer votre temps de paix. Les informations, je suis allée les chercher et je suis très, très déçu du résultat. Oh, si vous aviez omis de me dire le nom de votre fille, je n'en aurais pas fait un plat. Mais on parle ici d'un mort-né, Krios. D'un ÉCHEC! Je ne peux accepter que vous ayez eu l'intention de me cacher cette information pendant encore plusieurs jours!"

Krios sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il serra les dents pour ne pas réagir à la tempête causée par la fureur de la femme. Helios sortit de sa poche un petit sac, l'ouvrit et inséra dans sa bouche un nouveau morceau de tabac. Elle se détendit quelques instants face à la mine nerveuse qu'affichait l'autre drell.

"Vous m'avez déçu, Krios, mais je vais vous donner une seconde chance. Demain, vous allez ramener votre partenaire chez notre médecin et on recommencera le processus."

Krios ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de coller ses mains entre-elles.

"Elle ne peut plus procréer. Elle… elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants."

Il y eu un silence tendu. La femme haussa les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, je pense que vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire."

"Il doit y avoir une autre solution..."

"Il y en a pas. Vous allez vous trouver une autre partenaire. Inventez ce que vous voulez, mais votre séparation avec Zinovia doit paraître naturelle. Je veux que ce soit fait pour la semaine prochaine et vous amènerai Thane avec vous."

Le drell sentit la colère abattre son désarroi. Helios remarqua rapidement le changement drastique de l'atmosphère.

"Je vous déconseille de résister, Monsieur Krios. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous mener la vie dure."

"À quoi me servirait-il de vivre si je ne suis pas aux côtés de ma Zinovia et de mon fils! Tout... tout ceci va bien trop loin, Helios! Au péril de tout ce que j'ai bâti, je me refuse à concéder à votre requête!"

"Ne me faites pas sortir de mes gonds."

Leurs deux regards se fusillèrent.

"Vous préférez que je la tue? Ce sera plus facile pour vous de passer à autre chose... "

Krios se leva d'un bond et plaqua la femme contre la vitre de la voiture, une main sur sa tendre gorge.

"J'ai pris ma décision Helios et vous allez la respecter. Créez-le, votre foutu scandale. Détruisez mon honneur et ma carrière, je m'en moque!"

Il la relâcha et sortit en trombe du véhicule. La femme attendit un peu que son taux d'adrénaline baisse. Elle pressa un piton pour parler au chauffeur.

"Au bureau chef de la presse, _je vous pris_."

* * *

Le scandale éclata. On avait enfin mis la main sur l'homme qui avait laissé mourir l'hanar en chef, il y avait de cela cinq ans. Celui qui avait osé mettre sa propre vie au-devant de celle de l'élu. Les enregistrements, si longtemps gardés par Helios avaient été montrés au grand jour. Suite à plusieurs procédures judiciaires et religieuses, le peuple de la grande citée avait choisi d'exiler la famille Krios. Famille voulait aussi dire, les parents, les grands parents, les oncles, les tantes... tous ceux portant le nom de Krios. Un déshonneur que Bibo eut du mal à supporter. La petite famille se trouva rapidement une maison dans un village bordé de montagnes de glaise. Il n'y avait pas de dôme et pleuvait sans cesse sur leur tête. La vie n'y était pas aussi facile qu'à la ville, mais se tenait bien loin des _langues sales._

* * *

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

_Âge de Thane : 6 ans_

À l'occasion de vacances, deux anciens collègues de Bibo étaient venus lui rendre visite dans son petit village. Ils relaxaient sous des faux rayons de soleil créés par une machine située au salon. L'un de ses amis trimbalait du poids en trop et l'autre semblait si petit que l'on, de dos, aurait bien pu le confondre avec un enfant.

"Mon fils a eu six ans hier." fit Bibo, d'un air plus ou moins malheureux.

"Ça passe si vite. Ma plus vieille en a eu seize, tu imagines? Hier je la prenais encore dans mes bras pour la bercer!" lança le plus vieux.

"Tu devrais te réjouir, pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement, Bibo?"

"Son fils est un élu des hanars, Nolan." grommela le plus gros. "Et pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il lui est impossible de refuser le destin de son garçon. Et… je ne peux pas croire que ta douce moitié ne soit pas encore au courant."

"Lorsque tu vis avec une femme comme Zinovia, ce genre de conversations sont plutôt à éviter." grommela Bibo.

"Alors quoi, tu vas jouer le jeu et faire ton surpris lorsque la nouvelle tombera sur ta famille? Je te croyais moins malsain, Krios."

"Ça suffit, Sirrus! Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Si je lui avais dit quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir, pas pu vivre le moment présent; toujours en train de guetter au loin la perte prochaine de son enfant."

"Pour la protéger, hien? Moi je crois que tu es simplement un trouillard."

"Ne sois pas si dur avec lui," soupira le plus petit. "Et puis, habituellement, les parents des enfants choisis ne sont pas mis au courant avant la deuxième journée de leur sixième anniversaire. Il lui sera facile de jouer le jeu de l'homme surpris."

"Le problème vient du fait que le sort du garçon est indiscutable. Et Bibo est au courant de ce fait depuis bien avant la conception de cet enfant. Je trouve déplorable d'avoir nié une telle information pendant plus de six ans."

"Vous ne savez rien. Vous n'avez aucune idée du pétrin dans lequel je me trouve."

"Exactement, oui. Nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de ta vie conjugale. Mais bon, tu devrais voir les choses du bon côté. Les hanars ont choisi ton fils; ce qui est un grand honneur."

"Um... tu as raison. Je suis... très fière. Il aurait simplement fallu que nous ayons fait d'autres enfants... cela lui aurait changé les idées, à Zinovia."

"Cela n'aurait fait que retarder sa déception, Krios. Tous tes enfants étaient destinés à être recrutés, de toute manière. Un grand honneur, selon moi, mais malheureusement, Zinovia n'a pas la même vision de l'honneur que nous tous."

"Comme bien des femmes!" ricana le plus petit.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire. Mais Bibo n'était pas sincère. Que l'on vienne prendre son enfant, voulait aussi dire qu'il allait revoir la femme-tabac. Juste d'y penser le faisait trembler de nervosité. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle avait décidé de ne pas révéler toute la vérité du scandale aux journalistes, tout comme à Zinovia. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire maintenant ou demain. Gibo n'était pas près pour ça.

Il reconduisit ses amis à l'auberge. Leurs familles étaient venues avec eux passer leurs vacances. Thane était d'ailleurs en train de jouer avec les deux filles de Sirrus, et Zinovia papotait avec les deux autres femmes. Les rires couvraient le bruit infernal de la pluie.

Bibo borda son fils. Il le faisait que très rarement, mais il fit une exception. C'était le dernier soir ou allait pouvoir serrer son _vrai_ fils entre ses bras.

"Papa, est-ce que tu es triste?"

"Hein? Bien sûr que non mon petit bonhomme. Où vas-tu chercher ça?"

Thane amena sa petite main sur le coeur de son père.

"Je le sens." expliqua-t-il simplement.

L'homme se releva promptement et tourna le dos à son fils. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit ses larmes.

"Thane, sache que je suis, et serai toujours fière de toi, mon fils."

"Moi aussi papa, je suis fière de toi."

"... oui... évidemment. Bonne nuit."

L'homme sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sourit et fit disparaître ses larmes. Il s'approcha du salon. Une faible lueur éclairait l'amour de sa vie. Elle était en train de faire de la peinture. Son style était différent des peintres habituels. C'était coloré, farfelu et étonnant. Cela collait parfaitement avec sa personnalité. L'homme prit le pinceau des mains de la femme et le déposa doucement sur le chevalet. Il lui dédia un long baiser.

"Um... Bibo, tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui doit se faire pardonner quelque chose." dit-elle, affichant un sourire espiègle.

"Viens t'asseoir avec moi."

Les amoureux se laissèrent aller contre le dossier du divan. Bibo prit une grande respiration, mais ne laissa pas son sourire s'effacer.

"Notre fils, il a été choisi parmi des millions d'enfants par les hanars, pour devenir un de leurs combattants d'élite. Il aura une éducation hors pair et une carrière assurée. C'est... un véritable honneur de..."

"Comment peux-tu sourire devant une si effroyable nouvelle!"

La drell se releva d'un bond. Et fixa intensément son partenaire.

"Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Thane. Zinovia, tu dois comprendre que c'est une véritable opportunité que de pouvoir accéder à la meilleure école de tout ce conté. Surtout que l'on a rayé le nom de Krios un peu partout sur la planète."

"Une école... de tueur. Bibo. Tu veux que ton fils devienne un assassin, ou qu'il travaille à l'étranger? Qu'il... se fasse tuer comme un vulgaire chien?"

"Tu te fais des scénarios. Je sais que tu as subi l'influence de la culture asari, mais tu te dois d'accepter la tienne, Zinovia. Thane leur prêtera son corps pour accomplir leurs dessins, il deviendra leur outil. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Son âme restera intacte de tous les blâmes. De toute façon, il nous est impossible de refuser."

"Je… Tu m'annonces que tu es d'accord pour envoyer mon fils là-bas et qu'en plus, je n'aurai pas droit de m'exprimer?! Pas le droit de refuser? Où est passée cette démocratie dont tu parles sans cesse?"

"Les hanars font toujours les bons choix. S'ils ont décidé de faire une obligation le recrutement de notre fils, nous nous devons de respecter leur choix. Autant accepter ce sort maintenant et encourager Thane à aller de l'avant. S'il voit que nous sommes réticents ou indécis, il le ressentira et risquerait de ne pas trouver la confiance nécessaire en lui pour poursuivre son chemin."

Le menton de Zinovia se mit à trembler. Mécaniquement, elle se rassit aux côtés de son amour.

"Si tu es au courant de tout ceci, c'est qu'ils vont m'enlever mon enfant bientôt, n'est-ce pas?"

"Demain, ils viendront le chercher."

Il lui prit les mains et l'obligea à l'observer droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'en pris, Zinovia, au nom du futur de notre fils, rassure le demain. Encourage-le. Démontre que tu es confiante, fière et d'accord, et ce, même si cela n'est pas le cas."

"Je ne mentirai pas à mon propre fils. Et je le connais, il n'est pas fait pour la guerre. Ils... ils vont le détruire, en faire une machine. C'est un si gentil petit garçon, Bibo... Il... n'a jamais pensé une seconde à faire du mal à qui que ce soit!"

"Même si tel est le cas, on n'y peut plus rien. De plus, on se doit d'accepter la chance que l'on nous donne. C'est un très grand..."

"Échanger l'honneur contre notre Thane? C'est ce que tu allais dire?! Tu en fais quoi du choix de ton fils? Tu en fais quoi de mon honneur à moi?"

"Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour changer son sort, je l'aurais fait."

Quel beau mensonge il venait de débiter. Zinovia sentit la voix de son partenaire trembler. Sa mine se durcit. Le petit Thane entendait de drôles de trucs depuis sa chambre. Doucement, la langue sortie de concentration, s'avança jusqu'au salon sur la pointe des pieds. Il jeta un oeil à ses parents.

"J'ai besoin de mon fils. Et il a besoin de moi."

"Sois raisonnable, Zinovia!"

Une claque se perdit pour la première fois sur le visage de l'homme.

"J'ai déjà perdu un de mes enfants et maintenant ils veulent m'enlever celui qui me reste?!"

"Ça suffit!"

Il y eut une scène de ménage, des pleurs, puis un baiser. Thane n'avait pas compris tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il en sut assez pour ne pas trouver le sommeil le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Au petit déjeuner, Thane resta muet. Sa mère semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revivait silencieusement les mémoires des six dernières années avec nostalgie. Bibo déposa finalement une lourde main sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour, Thane."

"Le grand jour n'était pas il y a deux jours?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"Ha, ha, ha! Celui-ci est encore mieux. Tu as entendu parler des combattants d'élite?"

"Papa, je suis pas idiot..."

"Je sais oui... Tu sais donc que c'est un grand honneur que de faire partie de ces élus. Si grand honneur que tous te regarderont avec fierté."

"Je sais c'est quoi l'honneur et c'est pas du tout pareil comme la fierté." répliqua le jeune. "L'honneur c'est quand on dit la vérité, et qu'on donne le meilleur de nous-mêmes pour le bien de notre famille."

Bibo lança un regard alarmé à sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci hocha les épaules et fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle devait dire quelque chose pour contester.

"C'est une forme d'honneur, tu as bien raison. Mais celui-ci n'est pas aussi fort que l'honneur de faire partit d'un tout... d'une patrie."

"Mais maman a dit que..." commença le garçon, de plus en plus mélangé.

"Maman n'a pas tors. Mais elle t'a dit ça parce que tu es jeune. Maintenant, tu es un grand garçon et tu te dois d'apprendre la nouvelle réalité."

"Ah..."

"Les hanars vont venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Pour que... tu deviennes un de ces combattants d'élite. Tu seras respecté de tous tes camarades et tu pourras apprendre et voyager comme bon te semble. Tu pourras tracer ton propre chemin et..."

On cogna à la porte. Bibo sursauta légèrement, mais alla ouvrir. Le visage qu'il redoutait le plus au monde apparut devant lui. Celui de la femme-tabac. L'intrus s'invita dans la salle à manger suivie de deux autres drells. Elle était rarement accompagnée, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait jugé bon de l'être. Pas que Bibo puisse avoir une dent contre elle...

"Bonjour, madame et Monsieur Krios."

Zinovia fut surprise de reconnaître l'odeur particulièrement forte du tabac qui flânait autour de la femme. Son partenaire l'avait trimbalé sur lui plusieurs fois au court des années précédentes. Elle lança un regard d'une froideur noire vers Bibo. Il ressentit la puissance de ses pensées, mais ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il amena son fils vers la femme qui lui sourit gentiment.

"Salut Thane. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance."

Un peu mal à l'aise, le garçon lança un regard alarmé à sa mère. Elle ne répondit pas, malgré elle, à l'appel de détresse.

"Je suis venu de la part..."

"Des hanars." coupa férocement le père. "Je lui ai déjà expliqué. Tout comme j'ai déjà expliqué à Zinovia de l'était indiscutable du recrutement de notre fils."

"Bien... Thane, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires, nous allons partir dans une dizaine de minutes, le temps que je... _discute_ avec tes parents."

Bibo se sentit tressaillir. Zinovia fit signe à Thane de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il s'exécuta, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait penser de la situation. Une chose était sure, sa mère n'agissait pas comme à son habitude. Et cette femme bizarre, il ne la connaissait pas, mais avait déjà senti son odeur à maintes reprises.

"Asseyez-vous." demanda poliment la demoiselle.

Zinovia s'exécuta la première, suivie de son mari.

"Je suis consciente, que le départ de votre enfant, surtout qu'il est votre unique progéniture, vous sera difficile. Par conséquent, je vous propose de prendre soin d'un enfant dans le besoin. Un orphelin que vous pourrez choisir dans un centre prévu à cet effet. Cela ne remplacera pas votre fils, mais pourra peut-être combler un vide douloureux."

"Mademoiselle, je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de proposer des alternatives, alors que vous êtes celle qui s'apprête à m'enlever mon enfant." répondit sèchement la mère.

"Zinovia... ne soit pas si impulsive." tenta de la raisonner, Bibo.

"Je comprends votre point de vue. Je vais, dans ce cas, passer aux règlements. Les jeunes apprentis ne pourront visiter leurs parents qu'à chaque Nouvel An. Les appels et les visites sont interdits. Cela pourrait entraver leur développement. La catégorie pour laquelle votre fils a été retenue, est celle de l'assassin. Il ne sera pas envoyé sur le front, tant que nous ne serons pas certains à 100% de la réussite de sa première mission. Notre but n'est certainement pas de perdre dix ans d'académie pour une mort précoce. Sur ce, avez-vous des questions?"

"Une seule. Que faites-vous de ceux qui ne veulent ou n'arrivent pas à devenir un assassin accompli?"

"Cela _n'arrive_ pas. Ils finissent toujours par accepter leur destin et à servir leur patrie. Pas que tous devinent d'excellents combattants. Leur niveau de compétence et celui de la mission sont toujours équivalents."

Zinovia ferma les yeux. Elle se força à sourire lorsque son fils entra dans la salle à manger avec son bagage.

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour faire un long voyage, Thane?"

"Oui, mais... j'ai pas vraiment envie de partir en voyage."

"Tu as un destin à accomplir, mon fils." poursuivis le père. "Sois fière de toi. Tu as été choisi par les hanars."

"Mais si je pars, tu vas être triste, maman."

"Mon chéri, ta maman est plus forte que tu le crois. Et tu te dois de l'être aussi."

"Tu as besoin de moi." dit l'enfant sous un ton qui se voulait brusque.

"Je vais bien, Thane, ton père sera là pour moi."

"C'est... c'est faux!"

Le garçon lança son bagage sur le sol et agrippa la main de sa mère.

"Je t'ai entendu hier! Tu as besoin de moi! Je le sais, je le sens! Et moi... je veux rester pour te protéger."

Le coeur de la pauvre femme rebondissait amèrement dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents et se leva agressivement. Elle repoussa son fils.

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé! Lorsque je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le fais et c'est tout! Tu n'as jamais remis ma parole en doute Thane, ne commence pas maintenant! Aujourd'hui, tu vas agir comme un grand garçon et tu vas partir avec cette femme la tête haute comme tu l'as toujours fait! Est-ce que c'est clair?"

L'enfant hocha la tête silencieusement. La femme approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son fils et chuchota.

"Si tu veux protéger les gens que tu aimes, tu dois devenir fort, Thane."

Le garçon sourit aux dernières paroles. Sa mère n'avait pas changé finalement. Il la regarda une dernière fois droit dans les yeux et sans verser une seule larme, disparut accompagné des trois drells étrangers.

Bibo et Zinovia observèrent la voiture s'évanouïr sous la pluie. Les deux amis de Krios vinrent lui serrer la main pour l'encourager. Le maire du village s'incrusta sauvagement dans le groupe.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que les hanars aient choisi un élu parmi nos enfants! C'est un véritable honneur que de vous avoir parmi nous, dans ce village, Krios."

"C'est un honneur tant que c'est pas votre propre enfant qui disparaît." gronda la femme mélancolique, avant de retourner dans sa sombre maison.

"Ah les femmes... elles ne comprendront jamais rien."

Il y eut un froid entre les quatre hommes avant qu'ils ne se raclent la gorge et ne retournent dans leur chez-soi respectif.

* * *

Les quatre drells étaient assis un en face de l'autre. Par les fenêtres, teintées pour cacher les occupants du véhicule, Thane pouvait observer le paysage défiler autour de lui. Il était composé de marais, de lacs et de forêts denses. Parfois, un village se dessinait de par la brume. De grands ponts chevauchaient les innombrables étendues d'eau. La femme-tabac ne cessait d'observer obsessivement le garçon. Elle cracha dans sa petite bouteille, alors que Thane commençait à perdre son sang froid.

"Ne le prend pas comme ça. Je trouve simplement que tu es un beau petit bonhomme. Bibo ne t'as pas… _raté_." lui sourit-elle sarcastiquement.

Alors qu'un des soldats drells soupirait, l'autre tentait de cacher son sourire amusé.

"Eh bien moi, je vous trouve affreuse, et en plus, vous puez." grommela Thane.

Cette fois, les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils reprirent rapidement leur consistance, alarmé par la mine meurtrière qu'affichait Helios.

"Sache qu'un assassin n'a pas besoin de sa langue pour _travailler_." feula-t-elle de son sourire de détraqué.

Thane se recula dans son siège et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Lorsqu'enfin le chauffeur ouvrit la portière c'était pour se retrouver dans une station de métro sous-marine. C'était un endroit très achalandé.

"C'est ici qu'on se quitte, mon petit Krios."

La femme-tabac salua un grand hanar d'une couleur foncée. Celui-ci vint à la rencontre de l'enfant.

"Tente de ne pas me faire honte, gamin." grommela-t-elle avant de disparaître dans sa voiture.

"Suivez-le, Krios." gronda l'hanar de sa grosse voix.

L'enfant ne posa pas de question, trop concentré à suivre l'agile méduse parmi la foule. Il se percuta contre plusieurs passants, s'excusant du mieux dont il le pouvait. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il entendit le son d'une langue étrangère. Il aperçut des drells arborant des couleurs et des visages étranges. Des hanars énormes et des plus petits se jasaient entre eux. D'étranges personnages se promenaient armés ; quatre yeux les défiguraient. Puis, son guide stoppa sa cadence.

"Montez dans ce wagon et asseyez-vous au siège numéro 13."

On entendit le métro rugir. Il allait bientôt décoller. Il entra timidement et observa les numéros au dessus des sièges. 38... 30... Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il était apparemment un retardataire. Le métro se mit à bouger. Thane du se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Puis, le vaisseau redevint stable. 25... 20... Dans ce wagon, il n'y avait que des enfants. Tous des drells. Autant de filles que de garçons. Pour certain, tristes et perdus. Pour d'autres, fières et orgueilleux. 17...14... Il aperçut enfin son siège. Il s'arrêta devant le celui qui occupait la place à ses côtés. Le jeune drell à la peau rougeâtre regardait son propre reflet dans la fenêtre plongée dans l'obscurité du sous-terrain. Il parlait tout seul, ou plutôt… se parlait à lui-même. Thane regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Pourquoi devait-il avoir pour voisin le drell le plus bizarre du wagon? Il plaça son bagage dans le compartiment sous son siège et s'assit, les vertèbres crispées.

"Puisque je te le dis! C'est exactement comme ça qu'il faut faire. C'est de cette façon que l'on pourra avancer vers un monde meilleur... et ainsi accéder au bonheur éternel!"

L'étrange garçon se retourna subitement vers Thane et l'agrippa par le bras. Il plongea son regard de dérangé dans celui ébahi de Krios. Il souleva un de ses sourcils.

"Et le bonheur éternel, tu sais c'est quoi, toi?"

"Eh... je..."

"Ouais, exactement! Les filles et l'argent, mon gars. Ouaip... les filles et... l'argent."

Le fou se replaça convenablement dans son siège, un sourire aussi large qu'une porte de garage le défigurant.

"Psss..." fit une petite voix.

Thane se retourna pour faire face à une fillette.

"T'inquiète pas pour Feron, il n'est pas dangereux."

"Ah... merci pour... l'information." se força-t-il à sourire.

"Moi c'est Klio Vissarionnas. Et toi?"

"Thane Krios. Tu... um... sais où ils nous amènent?"

"À l'académie, bien sûr."

"Tu sembles heureuse de t'y rendre."

"Bin oui, c'est un grand honneur que de faire partit des combattants d'élite."

"Un honneur... ah!" gronda le cinglé. "Pour eux, l'honneur c'est de la business."

"Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles." grommela la drell.

"L'argent et les filles, je te dis. C'est ça qui mène les grands maîtres du monde."

Thane et Klio s'observèrent d'un air hébété. Klio fit tourner son doigt autour de sa tempe, pour montrer ce que c'était un fou. Krios tenta de ne pas rire trop fort. D'un seul coup, l'obscurité laissa place à une tendre lumière bleutée. Le wagon était fait à part entière de verre, laissant paraître un paysage sous-marin époustouflant.

"Regardez, il y a une énorme tortue!"

Ébahis et en admiration, tous les enfants se collèrent le nez à la vitre.

"Ah, ça c'est un macroplata." pointa du doigt, l'étrange drell. "Un Ichithyosaurus! Gé-ni-al!"

"Et lui, c'est quoi?" demanda, avec émerveillement, Thane.

"Une pieuvre dumbo!"

"Magnifique. Quoiqu'un peu bizarre..."

"Bizarre?" s'étonna le drôle de garçon. "C'est en étant différent que chaque poisson réussit à survivre. S'ils nageaient et chassaient tous de la même manière, ce serait trop facile de se faire manger, tu ne crois pas?"

Thane souleva un sourcil. Ce garçon, Feron, n'était peut-être pas aussi fou qu'il en avait l'air, finalement.

Puis, il se dessina au loin une énorme ville sous-marine grouillante d'hanars. Les méduses géantes nageaient en suivant des lignes de lumière, telle une autoroute. Les structures étaient construites en corail et d'énormes statues Prothean ornaient leurs toits. Un gigantesque dôme était placé en plein coeur de la cité éclairée de toutes les couleurs par une énergie bioluminicente.

o

o

o

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

Des questions?

**Origine des noms et prénoms : **

Les noms des nouveaux personnages sont tirés du grec ; tout comme les origines du mot Krio.

Krios : Cela signifit froid. Dans le cas de Thane, le mot froid se réfère à sa personnalité impassible. Krios est aussi un titan, fils d'Ouranos (dieu du ciel) et de Gaia (déesse de la terre) dans la mythologie grecque.

Thane : Est probablement déviré du mot Thanatos, le dieu de la mort en Grèce. C'est aussi un terme scandinave pour se référer à un grand noble. Thane est par la même occasion le nom d'une jolie ville de Maharashtra en Inde.

**La planète des hanars :**

Il y a peu d'informations sur la terre maîtresse des hanars : Kahje. Une chose est certaine, il y fait très humide puisqu'elle est constituée à 90% d'eau. Son étoile blanchâtre cré par la même occasion un voile plus ou moins opaque dans l'atmosphère. Ma vision de leur monde n'est probablement pas comme la vôtre, mais je voulais vous proposer un univers à la fois technologique et hostile. Pour moi l'union des drells et des hanars n'aura pas pu contenter tous les habitants de la planète et aura créé plusieurs conflits entre les pays gouvernés par différentes écoles de pensée. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle les ils ont besoin de fournir des combattants d'élite pour s'occuper de leurs problèmes.

**Les drells sont des aliens reptiles, non? Alors pourquoi avoir imaginé les femelles avec une poitrine?**

Contrairement aux salarians, aux turians ou aux krogans, les drells possèdent un corps extrêmement semblable à celui des humains. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer une femelle drell pondre un oeuf ou mâcher de la nourriture pour l'ingurgiter par la suite dans le goitre de son enfant. Voilà pourquoi j'ai opté pour un accouchement digne d'un mammifère.

**Thane Krios est un gentil petit garçon? :**

Un enfant reste un enfant. Il agira selon les vertus de ses parents et de la façon dont il a été élevé. Je veux qu'il y ait un fort contraste entre le jeune et le vieux Thane pour démontrer à quel point le pouvoir de l'honneur, de la politique et des coutumes peuvent altérés la vraie nature d'un individu. En y regardant de près, le Thane que nous connaissons dans Mass Effect 2, est loin d'être un monstre. Il a fondé une famille, a voulu sauver son fils et il tue rapidement ses victimes pour leur empêcher des souffrances inutiles.

**Pourquoi Thane est-il obligé de partir et devenir un assassin? Les hanars donnent, habituellement, le choix aux parents du destin de leur progéniture, non?**

La famille Krios est particulière et ne suit pas les standards proposés par l'union entre les hanars et les drells. Pourquoi? La réponse se trouvera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Qui sont les élus?**

J'ai décidé que les combattants d'élite seraient des élus choisis par les hanars. Des enfants qui, pendant leurs premières années, sont observés par mademoiselle Helios pour vérifier s'ils possèdent un vrai potentiel. On se base bien souvent sur la nature de leurs parents, la santé, les compétences, l'intelligence et la force. C'est un véritable honneur que de servir son pays… un honneur à prendre ou à laisser.


End file.
